


Roommates

by Schmuzz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmuzz/pseuds/Schmuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan are roommates in college, and Michael may be a little bit infatuated with the older student. </p><p>Maybe 'infatuated' doesn't really do their relationship justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I did a few smutty oneshots on my tumblr for the holiday season, and there were three set in this particular universe, so I will post them all together for you to enjoy. Happy holidays.

One of the things they don’t tell incoming freshmen, Michael thought, glancing guiltily at the door to his dorm room for the tenth time, was how to get off without getting caught. Of course, he sort of got why that piece of advice wasn’t something gleaned from orientation, but going from having his own bedroom to sharing space with an almost stranger was not an easy task. 

Luckily having a roommate itself wasn't a fucking nightmare. Even if he was assigned to live with a senior – weird as hell roommate selection, what can you do? His name was Ryan, and he helped Michael whenever he needed it and let him tag along to dinner. He had even fixed Michael’s computer last month when it broke. He was genuinely nice, and Michael was glad that they were sharing the room.

Maybe a little too glad.

It was just - he couldn’t help the fact that Ryan's wide shoulders, strong hands, and model-like grace were right up Michael’s alley. Or the fact that Ryan would wander around in a towel for what seemed like an hour after taking a shower, or that he slept half naked without blankets some nights, or that last week, when Michael was sure Ryan caught him staring, ogling really, Ryan had just smiled slowly at him.

To put it plainly, Michael wanted Ryan. Or at least his dick, it was hard to think of the specifics when he had his own dick in his hand, imagining what it would be like if he could touch Ryan’s. It had to be huge, he thought, smearing his cock with come as he stroked himself for the third time in an hour – Ryan’s computer class didn’t get out for another ten minutes; that, combined with the walk home and whether he stopped for a coffee or not meant that he had at least another twenty before he needed to clean up and pretend that he wasn’t dying to fuck his hot, older roommate.

He let out a strangled moan, closing his eyes as he squeezed his shaft just hard enough to make himself whimper. He shivered, hearing the wet, dirty sounds his own hand made as it teased and stroked his cock. “F-fuck, Ryan…”

He heard footsteps outside his doorway, but he was too close to coming again, and he knew he still had time – at least, until he heard the steps stop, and the jingling of keys as they slid into the door. Michael only managed to sit up and take his hand off his cock by the time Ryan waltzed in, throwing his bad on the floor. “Professor let us out ear –” Ryan stopped talking, but his mouth continued to hang open. Michael didn’t know what was worse; the fact that Ryan couldn't seem to look him in the eye, or that instead, he was staring at his flushed cock. Michael held his breath, hoping he could will himself to suffocate that way.

Finally, Ryan swallowed, and looked at Michael’s face. “Enjoying yourself there?” he asked, his face pink. He started to unzip his jacket and slide out of his shoes like nothing happened. “More than once, if I had to guess. If you needed alone time, you could’ve just asked.”

“I...” Michael shifted on the bed. His cock was still hard, fuck, he bet if he had another half a minute he would have come all over himself. He squirmed at the thought.

“I could’ve guessed, I’ve heard you in your sleep. I didn’t want to be an asshole and ask what you were dreaming about that made you hump your mattress,” Michael’s eyes snapped up, and Ryan didn’t look as sheepish as before. Instead he looked… cross, like Michael was offending him, which he probably was.

Actually, he sort of looked hungry.

“S-sorry,” Michael stuttered, pulling his legs up even though, with the way Ryan was looking at him, it probably didn’t do much to censor the view.

“Don’t be. I was flattered.” Ryan took a step forward, already halfway towards Michael’s bed in their cramped room. “Actually, I thought I heard you calling my name, saying it into your pillow, whimpering it until you came in your sleep.”

Michael laughed, voice cracking. He slid backwards until his back hit the concrete wall. “Y-you can’t – I don’t believe you.” Ryan was just fucking with him. Maybe.

His roommate smiled, and pressed up against Michael’s bed, inches from his face. “Even if you don’t, I know that you’ve been thinking about me. It’s written all over your face. I’m not stupid, you know.”

Face burning, Michael felt tears prick at the back of his eyes as he avoided his roommate’s stare. "I - I didn't mean... Shit," 

A long pause passed and Ryan’s fingers touched his chin, making him jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Michael sniffed.

“D-do I get reported or something? For harassment?” Ryan laughed; Michael had always liked his roommate’s laugh, it sounded especially silly, and even now it made him look up.

“No, of course not.” Ryan's expression was warm instead of heated. “You do like me, right Michael?” Michael nodded.

Ryan put his hands on Michael’s knees. “I wanted to know, and I walked in on you and I thought I could maybe start grilling you - which was kind of shitty,"

"It's fine - I mean you'll probably want a new roommate -"

"No, I mean, I like you too. I was lying about the dream bit, but… I’ve seen you staring." Michael felt the back of his neck burn up. "Do you think about me?” Michael nodded again, feeling his stomach go into knots. “You… want me to touch you, right?”

“...Please.”

Ryan leaned forward, and gently kissed Michael’s mouth. “Open your legs,” he whispered, and without thinking, Michael slid his arms away and let his legs hang off the bed.


	2. Let's Play

Michael's thumb rubbed over the thick paper in his hand. "I mean, it's forty percent off everything on their site  _and_ store. It'd be a shame not to use it."

Ryan glanced up from his laptop. "Lindsay gave that to you as a joke." Michael hopped off the bed, walking over to Ryan's side of the dorm. Well, 'side' was a rather outdated term now, ever since Ryan caught the younger man in the middle of getting off. After that happened, Michael went from creeping around trying not to get caught with his pants down to actively showing off for his roommate. Both of them couldn't be happier. 

"Yes, but, it doesn't have to be." Michael hung the Victoria's Secret coupon in front of the computer screen. "They sell stuff like stockings, you know."

"It's a lingerie store, I assumed they would... why? Do you have kink you want to indulge in?" Michael smiled, trying to cover up his own blush.

"I'm just saying, it would be a great opportunity for eye candy. All that lace, and you know - with girl's underwear you don't even have to take anything off, you can just pull it to the side and do what you want." Ryan kept his eyes on the screen, but the way he was working his lip with his teeth was already telling. "Maybe we can make a game out of it." 

"A game?"

"Yeah, or like a bet. Whoever loses has to get dressed up and fucked."

"And... what sort of bet are we making? This isn't exactly the usual wager when we play video games or something." 

"Make it a sex game." Ryan merely raised his eyebrows at the underclassman. "We can stroke each other's cocks. First to come loses."

"Jesus." 

"I mean, unless you're afraid you'll lose, or something."

"When do you want to do it?" 

"When's your paper need to be finished?" Ryan took a deep breath through his noise, after thinking about the proposal for a minute, he took the coupon from Michael's fingers and set it down on the desk.  

"Get on the bed," he murmured, shutting his laptop as he stood. Michael wasted no time, working his jeans down his legs before sitting at the edge of Ryan's bed.

Ryan bit his lip, undoing his belt. Watching Michael undress, even for something as unromantic as a bet, was always eye catching. The younger man was usually decked out in a sweatshirt or jacket, and he never wore shorts that Ryan noticed. Getting him in bed was the only opportunity he had to see his roommate show off some skin. 

Ryan hopped up on the bed and pulled off his shirt before turning, kissing Michael on the lips. He had been trying to get his boxers off, but instead he stilled, humming into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, drawing him in.  

"Mm, so, is this bet thing still happening?" Ryan asked, moving down to bite at the other man's neck. "You can just give up now."

"Shut up,"

"I'm just saying." He reached down and squeezed Michael's cock through his underwear. "Or are we doing separate timed trials?" 

"Goddamn it, this is just foreplay; kissing doesn't count." 

"Then why are you getting hard, hm?" Michael groaned and thumped Ryan's back until the other man straightened up. 

"Alright, alright," Michael swept a hand through his hair, sitting against the wall. Ryan went next to him, wrapping a arm around his waist. "We're starting now. Don't hold back."

"Wasn't planning to." They leaned forward, kissing lazily while their hands trailed down each other's stomach, teasing the skin. After a minute they tugged down the other's underwear and started stroking their cocks. Michael was already half hard, his shaft as flushed as his face was, and Ryan tried to keep himself from smiling at how easy it would be to make the freshman come.

"Think you're gonna win?" Michael supplied, catching Ryan's look.

"Maybe,"

"Get me into some panties?" Ryan swallowed thickly, trying to focus on how he was touching Michael. "Maybe some stockings, too."

"If that's what you're into," Ryan offered, teasing the head of Michael's cock. The younger man threw a leg over Ryan's, partially sitting in his lap while he touched Ryan's cock.

"Wouldn't you be? It could be as lacy or frilly as you wanted. Maybe it could say something on the back, like 'Good Girl'." Ryan bit his lip, meeting the other's gaze. "Is that what  _you're_  into?" 

"It's an... interesting visual."

"Just the panties?" Michael asked, leaning in to kiss Ryan's jaw. "Or are you imagining bending me over your desk and pulling them aside so you can fuck my ass, too?" 

"Shit," Ryan breathed, cock jumping in Michael's grip. 

"Yeah, you can just use me as a pretty comedump if you wanted - get it all in my hole and make me wear the panties to class, knowing that as I sit there, trying to pay attention I'm just leaking out everything you pumped into me, trying not to get hard as I shift around in my seat..."

"Michael, fuck." Ryan's face heated up and he shivered at the same time. He tried to tease under the head of the other man's cock like he knew he loved, but he was stuck imagining everything Michael had said, and it was making it impossible to concentrate. "That's really fuckin' dirty."

"You could spank me if you think I'm being bad," Michael goaded.

"Christ."

"Or make me choke on your cock. And the whole time I'd be hard, all flushed and dripping precome, the head of my dick just poking out of some tiny pair of panties that look like they're gonna rip any second."

"M-Michael -"

"If I beg you would you let me come, Rye? It'll make my panties all sloppy and wet - well, even more than if you just fucked my ass."

"Ohh God," Ryan wriggled his hips and strained every muscle he had, staring down at Michael jacking his cock. "Y-you can't -" 

"Can't what, baby? Make you come by talking about how good I'll look, dressed up as your slut?"

"O-oh fuck,  _fuck!_ " Ryan shouted, curling his toes as he came all over Michael's hand. Ryan felt lips along his neck, behind his ear. He squirmed, feeling unbelievably hot as he gasped for air.

"Too bad you just lost, huh?" Michael murmured, kissing Ryan's cheek and taking his hand off his cock. 

"S-shit. That... shit." That was all Ryan could say as he came down, muscles buzzing and heart pounding. He relaxed against the wall and closed his eyes.

After a moment, Michael spoke up again: "So..." He trailed his fingers up Ryan's thigh. "What do you think, red lace or black?"


	3. Dress Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for 'Roommates' even though this is a pretty open universe - given we've only seen the inside of Michael and Ryan's shared dorm room. If you have any suggestions to continue writing in this au, let me know in the comments, please!

"How do people even fuckin' wear these stupid, goddamn things," Ryan muttered to himself. The underwear hadn't been... awful, but rolling up the stockings had been an aggravating test in dexterity. He thought he was over the worst of it when he slid the garter belt over his hips; it was delicate and covered in lace, but went on easy enough, probably since he didn't have the curves the garment was made for.

But then came the straps to hold the stockings up. He had to attach those. The two in front he could manage, but the pair in back were, he was convinced, impossible and made for show. But Michael insisted he could do it, and he felt his roommate's eyes running all over his body as he twisted and bent. 

"Need some help there, baby?" Michael asked. Ryan looked over his shoulder, trying to send an intimidating glare. 

"This is stupid."

"Not my fault you got too excited and lost our bet," Michael supplied.  _He_  was in a plain T-shirt and shorts and looked much more comfortable than Ryan felt at the moment. "But, uh, for what it's worth, I think you can clip them on easier if you bend over."

"I  _have_  been."

Michael coughed into his fist. "No, I mean, like, all the way over. Here." Michael swung his legs off the bed and walked over to Ryan. He put a hand on the other man's back. "Down."

Ryan slowly sank the top of his body forward until he was almost about to lose his balance. He could see between his legs, saw Michael standing behind him. The younger man's hand guided Ryan's own up behind his thigh, putting the strap between the older man's fingers. Michael pulled the garter down Ryan's hips. "There," he murmured. "Just clip it - yeah." Michael did the same for the other strap, helping Ryan feel where he was supposed to connect the garments while being in some vague downward dog style position. He heard the small snap of the last clasp sticking to the belt. "There," Michael rasped out. "Wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Thanks," Ryan mumbled. Michael's hand traveled up and down his back in a comforting manner. "Can I stand up now or what?"

"Not all the way. The view's nice here."

"Oh my God," Ryan said incredulously. He straightened up enough that he wasn't at risk of falling over anymore. Michael took a step back to ogle him. Ryan closed his eyes, focusing on the position, the silence of the room, the way the tile chilled his feet because they were only covered in some dark, sheer - Michael's hand trailed up the back of his right thigh, gently snapping the strap. "You're gonna break it."

"No I'm not," Michael breathed out. "Just wanna..." His fingers walked up along the thick belt, trailing over the pattern of the lace as it stretched over the swell of Ryan's ass, then down further, touching the thin silk of the panties. At first the sensation was light and teasing, but then Michael's fingers pressed harder, nudging at Ryan's hole through the material. 

His roommate moved forward again so he was nearly flush with Ryan. His hand moved up, squeezing Ryan's balls through the material, making him jump back. Michael's cock was hard, pressing between his cheeks. "M-Michael,"

"Shh, I'm not doing anything," the other man said soothingly, pulling his hand away so that he could reach around instead, fondling Ryan's cock that way. "So pretty..."

"S-shit, Michael, what -" Ryan shivered, cock jumping against Michael's hand as the other man kissed his shoulder. 

"This way," Michael nudged Ryan, making him turn and put his elbows down on the high mattress. "I'm gonna fuck you like this, Rye." Ryan sent a look over his shoulder. "You're okay with that, right? Your cock keeps twitching when I touch you through your panties."

"Y-yeah, you can, uh, fuck me." 

"Mm, thank you," Michael hummed against Ryan's shoulder. "So good for me." Ryan's face heated up as Michael slid his shirt over his head and shoved his shorts down, freeing his cock. "Stay here." Michael walked away, presumably to get lube.

"Wasn't exactly planning on going to the library like this." He heard a plastic cap clicking open as Michael walked back towards him.

"Of course not. Maybe afterwards, though..." Michael pulled Ryan's panties to the side and sank two slicked fingers into his hole, making the older man gasp, working his feet farther apart. "Still kind of open from the other night." 

"S-surprised?"

"Mm, nah, we fucked for a while anyway. You were so fucking hot, taking my cock then. Can't wait to see how good you look now, all dressed up." Michael added a third finger, cock bumping against Ryan's thigh as he loosened him up. 

"M-Michael you can't just, ah - fuck - say things like that."

"Why not? Afraid I'm gonna make you come early like last time?" Ryan bit his lip, but before he could think of a decent response he felt Michael push into him, bottoming out in two relaxed thrusts. "Get you so riled up you can't think straight?" 

"N-no, it's just... Shit, never mind." Ryan put his head down between his arms as Michael started fucking him properly, hard enough that the bed thumped against the wall.

"Oh, I get it, you're embarrassed, right?" Michael's arm snaked around to Ryan's front, petting his stomach and putting a barrier between his skin and the metal of the bed. "Thought you had your own little freshman to fuck, but you never knew that you'd be in pretty black panties, getting your hole filled up, right? Getting bent over like a slut for me."

"F-fuck," Ryan whined when Michael's hand swept down and squeezed his cock through the thin material. 

"You're leaking, sweetheart. Maybe you like getting used."

"Michael, God..." He put his face against the mattress to muffle out a low scream as his roommate continued to pump into him. His clothed feet arched and sank, trying to get Michael's cock deeper inside. He could feel his dick straining against the underwear he wore, and the stockings, unfamiliar and strange, felt like a weight, planting him where he was, letting him get fucked.

He needed to be touched again, felt like he was going to burst, and as if reading his mind Michael pulled out and growled in his ear, "Get on the bed, wanna push your legs up." 

"Y-yes," he managed, trying to swing his leg up onto the mattress. He got up, rolling onto his back. Michael was on top of him immediately, sliding back inside.

True to his promise Michael pushed at Ryan's thighs. "Hold 'em," he growled. Ryan's hands wrapped around his legs, feeling the lace trim that went over the stockings as he dug his nails into his skin. "Really deep, right, Ryan? Just how you like it." 

"Michael please I - fuck..."

"What is it, baby?"

"F-feels like I'm gonna explode." 

"Want me to touch your cock?" 

"Y-yeah." Michael smiled sweetly at him, running his fingers over the panties as he thrusted in again and again.

"Mm, already made a mess of them." Michael stroked the hard outline of Ryan's shaft through the material, making the older man pant, trying to get more air in his lungs. Michael started fucking him harder, getting closer to coming. "Be a good boy and come in your panties, okay Rye?" he panted out, rubbing his thumb hard underneath his cockhead. 

Ryan gasped, stomach clenching tight for a few seconds before he finally came. " _F-fuck..._ " he whimpered, biting his lip while his cock spurted into the panties -  _his panties, fuck_ - just like Michael wanted. 

"S-so good, shit, Ryan -" Michael groaned, pushing into the other man as deep as he could, circling his hips as he came inside. "So fuckin'  _gorgeous_..." Ryan relaxed his legs, reaching one of his newly freed hands up to pet through Michael's curls as he rode out his orgasm. God, he felt sweaty and hot and fucking dirty and - Michael leaned up, kissing into Ryan's mouth. "That was, like, the best thing that happened this semester," Michael said with a smile. "You look so good right now."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," Michael dropped his head onto Ryan's chest. "All messy and fucked out." He stroked Ryan's thigh and closed his eyes. "It's a nice look for you."

Ryan sucked on his cheek for a moment. "Well," he started, "I mean, if you wanna see me like this again... all you have to do is ask."


End file.
